Isabella Swan AKA Isaidora Snape
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is Isaidora Snape, Severus Snape's sister. When Edward leaves she returns to Britain to fight against Voldemort and supposingly her brother. The Cullen's on the other hand and the Pack are friends with Dumbledore. It is invariable they will clash in the end… Bella/Edward, Harry/Ginny, Neville/Leah, Luna/Embry, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Tonks


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Bella is Isaidora Snape, Severus Snape's sister. When Edward leaves she returns to Britain to fight against Voldemort and supposingly her brother. The Cullen's on the other hand and the Pack are friends with Dumbledore. It is invariable they will clash in the end…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Isabella Swan was Isaidora Eileen Snape twin sister to Severus Tobias Snape. Best friend to Lily Potter, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Althea McGonagall, Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom.

Isaidora could change her appearance at will. Unlike her brother she was caring but she also shared a passion for the light. Which she thought her and her brother both shared. He always called her Isai and she called him Sev. All their lives they had shared together. Meeting Lily when they were children was life changing. They became the best of friends.

On the first train ride Isaidora got separated from Sev and Lily. She ended up meeting James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom who saved her from some sneering 7th year students. Isaidora thanked them and they asked if she wanted to join them. Isaidora said yes feeling like she owed them from the older kids her were going to curse her. She found they had joyful energy except one boy named Peter Pettigrew. On the boat ride to the Castle she met her Best Girlfriends other then Lily Evans in Althea McGonagall, and Alice Bell. As they all stood in front of the stool Isaidora's eyes found her twins and smiled.

"_I hope I get in with Lily", Severus thinks to her_

Isaidora didn't comment she just waited.

"Bell, Alice", Professor McGonagall says

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Sirius"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Isaidora saw the looks of shock from everyone. Not surprising. Sirius told her his family always was in Slytherin and he wanted to break that. Look like he got his wish.

"Evans, Lily"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Frank"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"McGonagall, Althea"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Isaidora"

Isaidora sits on the stool the hat gets placed on her head.

"_You have a bright future ahead. But you can't do that in any house other then…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Isaidora smiles and goes to join her friends. She smiled at Althea and Alice mouthing they would still be friends.

"Snape, Severus"

"SLYTHERIN!"

That was the first thing that separated them. Over the years her friends may have pranked her brother with her helping them but she still told him she loved him. He would smile and say it was alright. When Isaidora and Lily said he could be friends with the others he just laughed and said 'No way in hell'.

Then came that fight that Lily and Severus had in front of the Marauders and their girlfriends. Isaidora was watching from the side. Shocked when he said the dark work…

"Mudblood", Severus says to Lily

Lily backs into James like she doesn't know Severus anymore, like she had been slapped. The boys all hand their wands out at Severus.

"Apologise", James says through clenched teeth

"No", Severus says

"Apologise", Sirius says angrily

"Blood-Traitor", Severus spats

"Enough Sev", Isaidora says to her twin

"What are you going to do you little Half-blood traitor. You filthy Gryffindor", Severus spats

Isaidora felt a hot branding iron go into her heart at the betrayal. She felt her bond with Sev sever. And during the rest of their schooling Sev became Severus and Isai became Isaidora. The twins turned on to two separate paths. One Light, One Dark.

Isaidora graduated Hogwarts with honours in Ancient Runes and Arthimacy. That night she saw through her brothers head the last for the last time. She saw him get branded with the Dark Mark, Voldemort's Mark. The hot searing pain flooded her again. Betrayal. It was one too many. She thought she could turn him from the dark path. Isaidora tried one last time to convince Severus to come to the light. She barely escaped the house with her life. That was the Ultimate Betrayal.

Isaidora apparated away badly injured knowing her brother was lost to the Dark Arts.

Frank and Alice married, so did Sirius and Althea and James and Lily. Frank and Alice had a son a day before James and Lily named Neville witch Althea was Godmother and Remus Godfather. Harry was born the next night and Sirius was named Godfather and Isaidora named Godmother.

Then everyone went into hiding because Voldemort thought Harry was the child of the prophecy he had received half off.

Then Voldemort killed Lily and James. Isaidora, Sirius, Althea, Remus, Alice and Frank arrived at the house finding it in flames. But a small cry. Isaidora runs inside and finds Harry in the crib with a scar on his forehead. She buries him in her cloak so he doesn't see his mother or father dead. Isaidora handed Harry to Althea when it was decided to go after Peter who they knew at given up the location.

Pettigrew escaped and with the testimony of Isaidora, Remus, Alice, Frank and Althea that Sirius wasn't Secret Keeper. The Auror's left them alone to bury Lily and James. But before that could happen Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity. The broken friends had to mourn another couple that was also lost to them. After the Funeral they asked where was Harry and could he stay with them. When Dumbledore had told the others that Harry was off to live with his Aunt Petunia because of bloodwards. It felt like blows to all of them. Dumbledore then asked to speak with Isaidora in private. Dumbledore shut his office door and look heavily at Isaidora.

"How can I help Professor? I have just lost four friends and basically a nephew", Isaidora asks

"I need to tell you who gave the prophecy to Voldemort and who warned me that Lily, James and Harry were in danger", Dumbledore says

"Who?" Isaidora asks

"Your brother", Dumbledore says gravely

Isaidora braced herself not to fall.

"He is not my brother anymore. I want nothing to do with him. EVER! He can rot", Isaidora snarls

"I am giving him the Potions position here", Dumbledore says

"He is a DEATH EATER! For all we could know he could have been a part of torturing Alice and Frank! I want nothing to do with _him_!" Isaidora declares

"He is your family. He made a mistake", Dumbledore points out

"So have we all. And we all have paid", Isaidora says opening the office door to see her friends waiting

"Are you really going to walk out on him? Your own flesh and blood?" Dumbledore asks

"He has to me and so now on my magic I declare myself not a Snape, but my mothers maiden name Prince. He is no longer connected to me. And will never be again!" Isaidora snaps on her magic that bonds her to what she said

"Very well child. Goodnight", Dumbledore says

"I think that is farewell for now. I am leaving. I am not staying anywhere near _him _so Goodbye Headmaster. I wish you the best of luck trying to convert him back. Because I am tired of trying", Isaidora says walking away her limp got worse as she reached the gates

She feel to the ground. From the pain.

"Isa I am sorry", Sirius says to his friend

"It is not your fault Padfoot if any it was mine. Look after Harry and Neville will you? I am going to be out of touch for a number of years", Isaidora says

"Stay", Remus says simply

"I can't. Goodbye my friends", Isaidora says apparting on spot

Isaidora never stayed in one place long. Just enough to go to some non-magical collages and travel. She was involved in Harry and Neville's life from their 6th birthday. She would visit. They called her Aunt Bella because she had taken to be called Isabella.

When she heard about vampires and shape-shifters in a town called Forks. She decided to check it out to see if it was one of Voldemort's tricks. So she posed as 17-year-old Isabella Swan. She didn't expect to fall in love with Edward. She just found herself falling for him.

She had agured with herself long and hard and decided after her '18th' birthday she would tell them the truth about her.

Like we know she never got the chance before it was ripped away from her…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
